Loki Laufeyson (Earth-1010)
Loki was born on Jotunheim as the son of the Frost Giant King, Laufey. Small and weak for a Frost Giant, Loki was abandoned in a temple to die. In 965, not long after the war between the Giants and the Asgardians, Loki was found by Odin. Adopting Loki and using sorcery to alter his appearance to make him appear to be an Asgardian, Odin raised Loki and his biological son, Thor, with his wife Frigga. As they grew up, Loki always felt like he was living in Thor's shadow, envious to the fact that Thor was meant to be king instead of him. Lacking interest in Asgardian warrior arts, Loki took an interest in sorcery. Frigga, who was a lot closer to Loki than Odin was, taught Loki everything she knew about sorcery, and he eventually became an expert in Asgardian magic. Loki's jealousy of Thor and eagerness to win Odin's appreciation slowly altered Loki's personality for the worse. Where he was once aloof and carefree, Loki slowly became ambitious, going to great lengths to achieve greatness without any thought or care on the consequences. The Trickster's Schemes Thor's Coronation and Banishment Loki was present when Thor was supposed to ascend the throne. Before the ceremony, Loki and Thor joked together. Loki turned a glass of wine into snakes to show off his powers. Loki and Thor laughed about each others' armor, with Thor saying his brother was incapable of a sincere compliment. Loki said that while he was sometimes envious of Thor's place as first-born, there was no doubt that he loved him dearly. When Thor asked how he looked, Loki answered "Like a king". The ceremony was interrupted by Frost Giants that broke into Asgard and attempted to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters. Odin called the Destroyer, which killed the invading Frost Giants. Loki, Thor and Odin made their way to Odin's vault to investigate; when they arrived, they found the bodies of the Frost Giants and the Asgardian guards who had been murdered. Enraged, Thor demanded Odin march into Jotunheim and attack the Front Giants in retaliation. Odin refused, much to Thor's annoyance. Thor argued that as king of Asgard he should be able to decide these matters, but Odin told him he was not yet king, as he had not been yet crowned. Loki stayed silent during the argument, simply listening and working out his own plan. Afterwards, Thor unleashed his rage by throwing over a dinner table. Loki spoke to him and was able to manipulate him to disobey their father's orders and attack Jotunhiem. Loki followed the enraged Thor, along with Sif and the Warriors Three, to Jotunheim to seek answers; before they left Loki told a guard of their intention and ordered him to inform Odin. They went to Heimdall, keeper of the Bifrost Bridge, Loki confidently tried to confuse Heimdall, but the gatekeeper was already well aware of their intentions, but still gave them safe passage to Jotunheim; the others mocked Loki afterwards. When they arrived in Jotunheim, they found the king of the Frost Giants, Laufey. Thor demanded answers, but Loki, seeing they were vastly outnumbered, tried to persuade Thor to retreat; they began to leave until a Frost Giant insulted Thor. They then engaged in a battle against the Frost Giants, where Loki used his magic to attack and confuse them. When he was attacked by one Frost Giant, he discovered that he was unharmed by making physical contact with the Frost Giants, unlike Volstagg. As they became more outnumbered and Fandral was injured, Loki ordered the warriors to retreat; they ran from a Jotunheim Beast while Thor continued the battle. When they were cornered, Odin arrived and attempted to regain the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim; however, Laufey told him Thor had started a war. Odin accepted this and took the group back to Asgard. Back on Asgard, Odin remained furious at Thor, telling him he had just started a new great war between Asgard and Jotunheim, Thor argued aggressively, but Odin called him a vain, foolish and greedy boy. Loki mainly stayed quiet, when he did try to intervene Odin told him to remain silent. Odin took away Thor's armor and powers and banished him to Earth. Loki watched as Thor was thrown out of Asgard and Odin sent Thor's hammer after him with a spell meaning only one worthy of its power would be able to lift it. Learning His True Heritage Loki later told the Warriors Three and Sif that he was the one who had informed the guard of their journey to Asgard, he showed little remorse, but the others began to suspect that Loki was involved with the Frost Giants' attack of Asgard. Later Loki made his way into Odin's Vault and picked up the Casket of Ancient Winters; upon touching it his skin turned blue, causing him to resemble a Frost Giant. Odin arrived in the room and Loki confronted Odin over his sudden change on Jotunheim. Loki demanded to know the truth and Odin relented, telling Loki of how he had discovered Loki as a baby and taken him in. Upon discovering his true heritage, Loki believed that Odin would have never put a Frost Giant on the throne of Asgard and became distraught. Loki berated Odin in denial, accusing him of using him as a tool for peace. Odin, overcome with stress over the recent dilemmas, fell into the deep Odinsleep. Seeing his father ill, Loki called for aid. Revenge on Thor With Odin temporarily rendered comatose, Loki sat by his beside with his mother Frigga, he asked her more questions about his heritage, wanting to know why the truth had been kept from him. Loki could not accept the truth however. During their talk, a guard arrived and presented Loki with Odin's staff Gungnir, and pronounced Loki King of Asgard. Loki gladly took the throne in his place. He was visited by the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, who were shocked by the disappearance of Odin and Loki's new position. They requested that he end Thor's banishment. Loki refused, claiming his first action as king could not be to undo his father's last. Before they could argue he ordered them to leave. Loki paid a visit to Thor on Earth when Thor had been captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. when trying to regain his Hammer. Thor asked Loki what had happened on Asgard, but Loki lied and told him that Odin had died, in order to keep him unmotivated. Loki informed him that he had taken on the burden of the throne and that the peace was dependant on Thor's banishment from Asgard. Thor sadly agreed and said goodbye to his brother. After leaving Loki attempted to lift Thor's hammer but failed. Starting a War He also visited Laufey, introducing himself as the one who had given them safe passage into Asgard. He struck a new deal with the kind of Jotunheim to allow him to go to Asgard to kill Odin and to take the Casket of Ancient Winters back, which Odin stole from the Frost Giants before, allowing Laufey to restore Jotunheim to all it's former glory. Loki told him he could not be seen killing the Allfather himself as the people of Asgard would never accept him as king if he did. Laufey accepted Loki's offer. After learning that the Warriors Three and Lady Sif went to Earth, Loki knew that Thor would soon learn of his lies so he first froze Heimdall with the Casket of Ancient Winters and then sent The Destroyer to pursue and destroy them. This caused a huge battle between the warriors and the Destroyer. When he saw no other end to the battle Thor sacrificed himself to save the town, Loki had the Destroyer punch Thor, breaking his bones and killing him. This however proved his worthiness and Thor got his powers back, easily defeating the Destroyer. Knowing he had to move his plans forward, Loki then welcomed Laufey to Asgard and showed him the way to Odin. Laufey came to Odin's bedroom, attacked Frigga, he stood over Odin's sleeping body and raised his knife. Just as Laufey was about to kill Odin, Loki betrayed and shot him in the back. As Laufey stared in shock and horror, Loki told him his death came from the son of Odin; Loki then killed his cold-hearted father. Duel at the Bifrost Bridge Thor survived the attack and returned to Asgard with all his powers restored. He arrived in Asgard just after Loki had killed Laufey. He told their mother Frigga all about Loki's attempt on his life, Loki instead of arguing fired a bolt of energy at Thor and shot him through a wall. He travelled to the Bifrost Bridge and aimed its power at Jotunheim, freezing it so the energy would continue to slowly destroy the planet. Thor arrived and tried to convince his brother not to massacre an entire race, but Loki refused and continued to mock and threaten Thor. Eventually he threatened to kill Jane Foster, after which Thor attacked him. The brothers fought a violent battle with Loki often using tricks to get the upper hand on his brother. They eventually threw each other out onto the rainbow bridge, and Loki was thrown over the edge. He begged his brother to help him, Thor, seeing his brother in need, bent down to help, only to learn that Loki had indeed tricked him and created an illution. Loki snuck up behind him and stabbed him in the side; as Thor lay wounded on the ground, Loki created multible versions of himself, all laughing at Thor. Thor, enraged slammed his hammer on the ground, causing Loki to fly backwards and land on his back. As Loki lay injured on his back, Thor calmly walked over to him and placed Mjølnir on his chest, trapping him on the floor, unable to move. Thor than began to consider how to stop the destruction of Jotunheim, as there was no way to stop the beam of energy. Loki mocked his brother and laughed at him. Thor, however, knew one way to stop the deaths of millions of Frost Giants. He retook his hammer and began to destroy the Bridge, Loki choose the moment and leap at his brother to fatally stab him in the back, but before he could, the bridge was destroyed and the brothers were thrown into the air. Thor destroyed the Bifrost Bridge, and the pair began to fall into the abyss, only for both of them to be saved at the last minute by Odin, who had awoken from his Odinsleep. They both hung before a black hole and Loki tried to convince Odin that he had done it all for them, Odin rejected Loki's pleas with a simple "no". Loki, devastated by Odin's repudiation of his actions, let go of Thor on purpose and fell into the abyss made by the destruction of the Bifrost Bridge, seemingly killing him. New Alliance After falling through the Wormhole, Loki arrived in a part of the universe unknown to both the Asgardians and humans called Chitauri Space and came into contact with The Other, a servant of Thanos, who offered a pact that would allow him to become ruler of the Earth while Thanos and the Chitauri would take the Tesseract which was left on Earth and being studied by S.H.I.E.L.D., so Thanos gave Loki ancient knowledge through the powers of the Tesseract, providing him with a golden bladed Scepter with a blue gem that was similar to the cube itself, but with different abilities. It acted as a very powerful weapon, and also as a mind control device, bending those who were touched by the gem's power to its will. Unbeknownst to Loki, while he could use it to puppeteer the minds of others, he himself was also being influenced by the Tesseract's will, the staff's power turning his green eyes crystal blue as long as he wielded it. He was still able to keep his mind and not become a mere puppet, but the grip it had on him fueled his hatred and desire to bring harm to humanity and his brother, Thor, beyond what they were. Thanos shows Loki how to temporarily control someone while still on the planet. Erik Selvig is taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. facility, where Nick Fury shows him a source of "unlimited power" and asks if he wants to study it. Loki influences Selvig to ensure that he agrees. One year later still on Thanos' planet, Frigga, Loki's adoptive mother, finds out that he survived and tries to make contact with him, but Loki tells her its not the time to talk. War for Earth Arrival on Earth Accepting the deal without fear of failure, Loki turned his focus back to Earth in search of a suitable agent, someone close to the Tesseract. He found Erik Selvig, a friend of Thor's and a renowned astrophysicist, who had been summoned to the task of unlocking the secrets of the mysterious cube. In time, Selvig came to understand some of the Tesseract's capabilities, and through Loki's influence he developed equipment that would focus some of that power. When the time was right, Loki activated the Tesseract, forming a temporary portal that pulled him through to its location on Earth, the main facility of Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S.. He was immediately confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who fired guns at him only to learn that bullets bounced off his body. Nick Fury attempted to keep him away from the Tesseract, but Loki managed to use the Scepter to subjugate and control Hawkeye and Selvig, as well as a number of other agents by placing the tip of the scepter at their chest near their heart and allowing the power of the gem to overtake them. He explained to Nick Fury that he wanted the Tesseract as part of his 'glorious purpose' which was to free the Earth and humanity from 'freedom... life's great lie' as their one supreme king. Fury tried to flee with the Tesseract, but then decided to stay and allow himself to die with the cube if it meant stopping Loki as well. Selvig and Hawkeye informed Loki of Fury's intent, prompting Loki to gather the turned agents and leave with the Tesseract after attempting to kill Fury, avoiding Maria Hill's attempt to stop them. The energy it had unleashed consumed the area and the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. compound with it. As they drove away, Nick Fury, who had survived the gunshot due to a bulletproof vest, flew over them in a helicopter. Fury fired his gun at Loki, so Loki fired a single blot of energy from his Scepter, shooting the helicopter out of the sky, Fury survived the crash and continued to fire as Barton drove them to safety. Getting the Last Part to the Portal After securing an area to determine the next course of action for the cube, Loki noted the Scepter's gem glowing and calling out to him. He allowed himself to enter a trance where he could appear to the Other and his Chitauri army in a metaphysical form. The Other warned Loki that if he failed at his pursuit of Earth and the Tesseract did not fall into their hands to be given to Thanos, that there would be no place for him to hide from the overlord's wrath and that he would beg for something as sweet as pain. Now unsettled about potential failure and more determined than ever, Loki went to Stuttgart, Germany with Hawkeye and other turned agents in order to retrieve Iridium, necessary to stabilize the portal. Skirmish in Germany Here he disrupted a gala at a large museum while Barton raided a secure installation for Iridium. Loki struck terror into the hearts of patrons and guests by securing the one thing needed for Hawkeye to breach the iridium lock's security measures: Dr. Heinrich Schafer's eyeball. Loki arrived in Germany, disguised in a suit, and attacked Schafer. He grabbed the man and flipped him onto a bench, then he took a special device which sawed into Schafer's eyeball, allowing Barton to steal the Iridium. He the crowd screamed and fled, Loki let out a cruel smile. Loki strode out after the screaming crowd into the streets where he made several copies of himself, trapping the people and demanding that they kneel before him. Loki bragged that this was man's purpose to be ruled, but a single man challenged him and his intentions. The man said he would not kneel before a man like him, Loki arrogantly argued that there were no men like him. When Loki prepared to kill the old man, Captain America appeared and challenged him, deflecting the bolt of energy back at Loki. Seconds later, the Quinjet carrying Black Widow also challenged him from the sky. Loki fired a bolt of energy at the Quinjet, missing, and Captain America threw his shield at him. After a brief but brutal battle with the super-soldier, during which Loki gained the upper hand, Loki stood above the Captain and demanded he should kneel before him, Rogers refused and continued fighting Loki. During the fight Iron Man arrived, shot Loki in the chest and threatened to fire all his weapons upon Loki, daring him to make a move. Realizing that the Avengers had been assembled and he was outmatched, he allowed himself to be captured, secretly plotting to use this to his advantage. Captured As they journeyed to the Helicarrier, Thor arrived and extracted Loki from the jet. Thor attempted to reason with Loki, imploring him to remember that they were brothers (even if not by blood) and to return home to Asgard and surrender the Tesseract. Loki, however, still resented his brother, and refused to cooperate. Thor was tackled by Iron Man before he could say any more, and Loki remained on his perch as he watched them battle before agreeing to ally themselves. They took him into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody aboard the Helicarrier, as Loki was marched before Bruce Banner, Loki smiled at the scientist, making Banner uneasy and raising suspicion all-round. Loki was placed in a confinement capsule designed to hold the Hulk. Loki taunted Nick Fury about his attempts to control the Tesseract and his gathering of misfits to defend Earth, however Fury remained confident and told the God of Mischief that he had made him very desperate and he might live to regret this. Loki went on to tell Fury that he had finally seen what really power was and Fury took this as a queue to leave. Loki's mere presence was enough to provide a disruptive element that would fragment the only group of heroes that had any hope of stopping him. Attack on the Helicarrier When Black Widow arrived to speak with him, apparently to offer a deal in exchange for Hawkeye's freedom, he subjected her to a play of wits where he ferreted out her deeper misgivings, but was completely caught off guard when the spy tricked the trickster into revealing that there was already a monster among them and that it was not him. From this, she concluded that the monster was Banner and that he had planned to use the Hulk to destroy the ship and the heroes as well. However Loki's plan to use the Hulk, only one aspect of his real intentions, did follow through as another jet carrying Hawkeye and the rogue agents came to his aide, following a signal from the Scepter. The wounded Banner transformed into the Hulk, destroying much of the Helicarrier, while one of Loki's controlled agents freed him from the cell. Loki then used illusions of himself to trick Thor into entering the cell, becoming trapped. Before Loki to drop the cell out of the Helicarrier, he was threatened by Agent Phil Coulson, who was carrying the Destroyer Gun. Loki used his illusions to get behind Coulson and stabbed him through the heart, and he then ejected Thor's cell from the Helicarrier. As Coulson lay dying, Loki mocked him, only for Coulson to fire the Destroyer Gun at him, sending him flying through a wall. Though he retrieved his scepter, Hawkeye was released from the mind control, and Loki headed to New York City, where Selvig waited with the Tesseract at Stark Tower. Battle of New York Loki prepared to welcome his army and begin his glorious, but brief, war on the Earth. Iron Man, still alive after the raid and having figured out his plan, caught up with him at Stark Tower and abandoned his wrecked Iron Man suit to threaten him. When Loki grew weary of the threats he tried to subjugate Stark with the scepter, only to be physically blocked by the Arc Reactor in Stark's chest. Annoyed, he threw the inventor out of a window, and was surprised when a freshly built Iron Man armor rocketed out after the man. Loki found himself briefly under attack when the fully suited Iron Man rocketed back up to retaliate and knocked him back. Before they could continue the fight, the Tesseract opened the portal, allowing Loki's Chitauri army to come pouring through, Iron Man left Loki to begin battling the oncoming army. With his triumph near at hand, Loki stepped out of Stark Tower and watched as New York City burned. He was confronted by his brother, Thor, who demanded that he at once deactivate the Tesseract or the thunder god would destroy it. Loki refused, claiming that nothing could stop his war. The brothers fought a second time, Loki's Scepter matching Thor's hammer. Blasts from the gem almost completely destroyed the Stark Tower logo on the side of the balcony, blasting the giant letters and debris off the side. When the confrontation came to stalemate with them grappling each others' necks, Thor urged Loki to look around him at the destruction he caused and asked if he truly believed it would all end with his rule.While Loki was unsure of himself, his eyes reverted to their normal green state temporarily as he claimed it was too late to stop the madness, but briefly considered Thor's appeal to work together to end it all and redeem himself. The will of the Tesseract over his mind was stronger than his guilt, however, and he instead stabbed Thor with a throwing knife, preparing to strike him down with the scepter as he knelt before him and laughing in amusement at the sentiment. This did little more than enrage the thunder god, who disarmed his adoptive brother of his staff and picked him up before slamming him down hard on the ruined balcony. Loki threw himself off the building as he was defeated in combat by Thor and managed to land on one of the Chitauri's small flying craft. From there, he led an attack on the city, shooting down at the humans, destroying many cars and killing innocent people. When the first of the Chitauri's massive Leviathans was destroyed by Hulk, he commanded the Chitauri on the other side of the still-open portal to send the rest of their massive armada, releasing dozens of Leviathans and hundreds more Chitauri soldiers, overwhelming the city's defenses. An aerial chase after Black Widow left his craft destroyed by one of Hawkeye's arrows and Loki landed back on Stark Tower, where the Hulk confronted him. Loki's frustrated rant goaded the Hulk into simply picking him up and repeatedly slamming him into the ground. Loki was too stunned to fight or threaten any longer, more wounded physically than he had ever been before. When he eventually summoned the strength to crawl, he found himself face to face with the Avengers, having defeated the Chitauri army and closing the portal, he quietly requested the drink that Stark had offered before. After the Tesseract was relinquished to Thor, Loki was bound and placed in a metal muzzle (likely to prevent his pleading, threatening, or perhaps use of magic). Despite the World Security Council wanting to imprison Loki on earth to pay for his crimes, Nick Fury agreed to let Thor take him back to Asgard. Loki was led to an open area in Central Park with his brother. From there, Thor said goodbye to the Avengers and used the power of the Tesseract to transport both of them home to Asgard. Return to Asgard When Loki was returned to Asgard, Odin sentenced him to prison, claiming that it was only due to Frigga that Loki remained alive. Frigga alone continued to communicate with her imprisoned son, and did so by way of a projection of herself to his cell. She also supplied him with books to help him while away the hours. His months of boredom ended when Algrim arrived and broke open many of the prison cells. Algrim contemplated Loki in his cell for a moment before turning away and leaving him to his cage. Grasping an opportunity to harass his foster father, Loki advised Algrim where to find the exit. Not long after the sounds of battle had died away, he learned that Frigga had been slain, and this knowledge sent him into a fit of rage. When Thor decided to take Jane Foster, whose body contained the Aether, to Svartalfheim, he opted to use Loki's knowledge to show him the way. Together, with the help of Thor's friends, the pair made a daring escape on one of Malekith's own fighter craft, and then further confused their trail on board an Asgardian flying skiff. Shortly after their arrival on Svartalfheim, they attracted the attention of the dark elves. Loki then turned on Thor, stabbing him and cutting off his hand. He told him he hadn't really cared for Frigga, then gave Jane to Malekith, asking for nothing in return but a seat from which to watch Asgard burn. However, when Malekith took the Aether from Jane, Loki dropped his illusions and revealed that Thor had not been betrayed nor dismembered. The brothers attacked, but were thwarted when Malekith drew the Aether into himself before Thor could destroy it. Algrim also waded into the fight and had Thor all but beaten in a test of brute force until Loki used speed and stealth to trigger one of Algrim's implosion grenades still attached to him. Loki succumbed to injuries sustained in the fight with Algrim, and apparently died with Thor promising him that he would tell Odin of Loki's efforts. Again this proved to be another ruse when he assumed the identity of an Asgardian scout sent to Svartalheim. Ragnarok During Ragnarok, Loki joined the Asgardians in the battle against Karnilla, and died a honorable death while sending the Young Avengers Wiccan and Hulkling back to Earth. Personality Loki is the son of Laufey and the God of Mischief, and an especially sly, cunning, intelligent, manipulative, thoroughly power-hungry and conniving individual. Loki displayed sociopathic tendencies and was a pathological liar, he was easily able to manipulate conversations to his advantage, as he was able to trick his brother Thor into going confronting the Frost Giant King, Laufey on their home planet Johtunheim however given Thor's arrogance at the time this wasn't entirely his doing. Loki was a megalomaniac and surpassed into borderline psychopath, he had a deep resentment for his adopted brother and adopted father as he felt that he was always living in Thor's shadow and that Odin favoured him above Loki. Despite his hatred and contempt all Loki wants is his brother and father's acceptance however in a twist of irony, Loki's quest for power has put them even further at edge. Given the Avengers Initiative, Loki has deluded himself into believing that becoming king has always been his birthright and seeing as how he'll never become the ruler of Asgard and sought the conquest of Earth which could just be another way to spite his older brother. While he would rather manipulate a situation to his advantage, Loki was also a capable fighter and could easily hold his own against Thor (however it is implied that his brother was holding back) but he also was not above underhand tactics as when Thor offered a hand of piece, he stabbed him in the side. Despite him not being one to run from a fight, Loki was cowardly and would run away if a fight turned to his disadvantage as he did on top Avengers Tower. Another example of this is on top of the Bifrost when he was at the mercy of Thor, Loki pathetically begged for his life however it's revealed that this was just another one of his illusion manipulations. Loki was arrogant and somewhat narcissistic, while being confronted by the Hulk on top of Avengers Tower, he chastises him and described Banner as a "dull creature" which caused him to be brutally tossed around by the rather. When called to the Domain of Thanos unlike the second herald, Ronan the Accuser, Loki showed no fear in the presence of the Mad Titan and even questioned the Other and his master. Loki apparently despised humans and believes that their only purpose in life is to be ruled and conquered. Evidently Loki had no respect for his past heritage, he had discovered that Laufey was his true birth father, he assisted him into entering Asgard but then killed him. Loki was somewhat genocidal as attempted to destroy Johtunheim and it's every living creature describing them as nothing more than a race of monsters. By the Avengers Initiative and Loki had came into the possession of his mind control sceptre, he has become notably more ruthless. Like numerous clinically-diagnosed psychopaths Loki should an utter disregard for human life, he killed nearly ninety people in only two days and has turned S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers such as Clint Barton and astronomer Erik Selvig into his personal flying monkeys. However despite all of his wicked deeds, he has still earned the pity of his adopted brother once he was kidnapped, Loki expresses his jealousy of Thor which gives him something of tragic backstory that gives his character a more humane side. Given Malekith's pursuit for the Aether, Loki's condition has only worsened he is now heavily sardonic, he is much more sarcastic and constantly uses this in his conversations. This particular incident shows some humanity in Loki and despite his underlying hatred of Odin and Thor, Loki still cares for his adopted mother Frigga and was left devastated once he discovered about her death. This also allied him with his hated rival, Thor in a quest to kill Malekith, the Dark Elf, he also proves to be a talented actor when he seemingly betrays his brother this is actually false and he even shows a side of selflessness, sacrificing himself for Jane Foster and saving his hated brother. | Powers = As a Frost Giant, Loki possesses superhuman attributes such as strength, speed, agility, durability, stamina and reflexes and has been shown to be a powerful combatant. He learned to use Asgardian sorcery from Frigga, which, in addition to his cunning, manipulative and strategic mind makes Loki one of the most dangerous foes a person could ever face in battle. Loki possesses the various superhuman attributes common among Frost Giants. Loki possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, and reflexes, as well as extreme longevity. *'Frost Giant Physiology': As a Frost Giant, Loki has superhuman abilities **'Superhuman Strength': Loki possesses considerable superhuman strength and has overpowered strong individuals like Captain America with seemingly no effort and matching Asgardians like Thor in battle. He also defeated multiple Frost Giants and Dark Elves with ease. **'Superhuman Speed': Loki is fast enough to catch an arrow in mid-flight, inches away from his neck. He also used his speed in his fight against Captain America, during which he easily gained the upper hand, at one point even smashing Captain America's Shield to the ground. **'Superhuman Agility': Loki has shown immense agility and reflexes, defeating several Dark Elves at once by using swift and agile movements. **'Superhuman Durability': Loki has shown himself to be extremely durable to injuries. Getting shot in the face with a pistol only made him flinch, and a combination of his natural durability and his armor means that assault rifle rounds to the torso did not affect him at all. He also barely reacted to a jab to the face from Captain America, and even a full force kick to the face only hurt him a bit and made him stumble back and groan. However, sufficiently powerful weapons such as Iron Man's repulsors, Hawkeye's explosive arrows, and a deflected shot from his own scepter, are at least able to cause him pain and leave minor marks. Loki's durability is implied to be far greater than that of a normal Frost Giant, as he is able to take multiple mighty blows from Hulk and Thor without sustaining major damage. **'Superhuman Stamina': Loki possesses superhuman stamina that allows him to fight prolonged battles, such as the Battle of New York. His muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity compared to those of humans. His incredibly inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for an undefined period of time without tiring at all. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his astounding resistance to injury, it is still possible to injure or even kill Loki. However, due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki heals at a much faster rate than humans. He was quickly back on his feet after being brutally smashed multiple times against the ground by Hulk. **'Longevity': Loki has the capacity to live for thousands of years. Loki was a baby at the end of the last great war between the Asgardians and the Jotuns, over a thousand years ago. **'Cold Manipulation': As a Frost Giant, Loki is able to manipulate and generate ice. **'Cold Immunity': Due to his Frost Giant physiology, Loki is immune to the otherwise damaging touch of Frost Giants. *'Sorcery': Loki learned how to wield magic while growing up in Asgard thanks to his adoptive mother Frigga. He eventually became a skilled sorcerer, and it was one of his best assets in battle. The abilities he demonstrated were: **'Illusion Manipulation': Loki was particularly noted to fool enemies who try to attack him with an illusion of himself. Thor was noted to fall for this ability many times. Loki could also alter his attire, his voice and his physical aspect in order to resemble another person. He used this power to change his clothing from his usual armor, to a human suit, and to his battle armor. He was also capable of imitating Thor, Captain America, Odin, and an anonymous Asgardian guard. He could also use his power to alter the appearance of Thor (making him look like Lady Sif or without a hand) and of his cell in the Asgardian Dungeons. **'Hypnosis': Loki can subtly influence the minds of others, such as when he manipulated Erik Selvig into researching the Tesseract. **'Teleportation': Loki was also shown in places that were seemingly impossible to enter by conventional means. **'Invisibility': Loki was able to render himself unseen to whomever he wants. Instead of letting light waves pass through himself, it was simply a trick of the mind. He was able to use his magic to mask his presence from Heimdall himself while he was in Jotunheim. He also presumably used this ability to hide himself from S.H.I.E.L.D agents when he told Thor of Odin's "death" while Thor was being held captive. **'Telekinesis': Loki was able to mentally move objects with his mind. Upon hearing about Frigga's death, Loki, in a fury, unleashed a green seismic blast of his mystical green aura, which blasted everything around the room through the air into the walls of his cell at great speed. It also shook the cell violently, causing the light in it to flicker, much like an electromagnetic pulse. It seems, however, that Loki can only do this when fully enraged, as he never used this ability again. It also seems to be more like generating concussive force, instead of being able to move matter with his mind. | Abilities = As the God of Lies and Deceit, Loki is able to trick and manipulate his enemies into doing what he wants. However, he was tricked and outsmarted by Black Widow. Loki has shown that being a "god" of a different world, *'Arcane Lore:' Loki possesses great skill in wielding mystical artifacts, notably Gungnir, the Casket of Ancient Winters, and the Tesseract. He also has a great deal of skill in his use of arcane lore. He uses his knowledge primarily to conjure illusions and manipulate others to do his will. He has demonstrated the ability to cause the Casket of Ancient Winters to seemingly disappear into thin air, although it is not immediately clear if this was entirely Loki's doing or, in some way, bound to an inherent property of the item. He also claims to know of secret pathways between worlds that allow him to travel without using more common transportation methods. As ruler of Asgard he also gained control of the Destroyer for a time. *'Gifted Intelligence': While not a scientific genius, Loki is extremely intelligent nonetheless. He is able to understand and eventually utilize alien technologies with great proficiency, such as when he used the eye remover on Heinrich Schafer, learned to use the control console that controls the cage, and flew a Chitauri airship. **'Master Manipulator:' Loki successfully manipulated Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three to attack the Frost Giants, pretending to be sympathetic to Thor's feelings of disrespect; meanwhile, he was setting up his own agenda. When he needed Thor to stay away from Asgard, Loki lied to his brother about Odin's death, though the king was in Odinsleep. **'Expert Tactician:' Loki maneuvered events to cause the demise of Laufey. He helped Thor in his attempt to destroy the Aether by pretending to betray him in full view of Malekith and Algrim. *'Expert Combatant': Loki has extensive combat training that allowed him to fight off and kill several Frost Giants in Jotunheim, defeat and kill several S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, and hold his own against Thor and Captain America for a time, the latter even commenting on his fighting skills. He was able to kill multiple Dark Elves at once, using only a dagger. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Tesseract: Loki used the Tesseract for a time to power a dimensional rift. | Transportation = | Weapons = Loki's conventional weapons include a spear, throwing daggers, and miniature explosive devices. *Casket of Ancient Winters: Loki used the Casket of Ancient Winters to unleash powerful blasts of winter cold. *Loki's Sceptre: The sceptre was given to Loki by the Chitauri and it allowed him to fire energy blasts, as well as channel some form of hypnotic mind control. Due to Erik Selvig's tampering with the Tesseract portal focus, the sceptre also became a fail safe key to deactivate the Tesseract rift. The Sceptre also allows Loki to communicate with the Chitauri's Envoy. *Gungnir: He wielded, for a time, Gungnir as a symbol of his temporary reign as King of Asgard in Odin's stead. This gave him the power to control the Destroyer. | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Durability Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Sorcery Category:Invisibility Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Telepathy Category:Hypnotism Category:Illusion Creation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Geniuses Category:Combat Masters Category:Blade Wielders Category:Bomb Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Thermokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Armor Users Category:Photokinesis Category:Banishment/Summoning Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Index (Earth-1010)